Gaming consoles provide a rich audio and visual experience that is underwritten by extensive computing resources. However, these computing resources are often times not leveraged for non-gaming uses. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide, in addition to gaming entertainment, other media experiences, such as television viewing, recording of content (whether television, gaming, or otherwise), and so on. In short, it would be advantageous to provide systems, methods, computer readable media and the like that would allow for integrated gaming and media experience.